


Merry and Bright

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Derek Has a Crush, Drunk Stiles, Eggnog, M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Slash, Underage Drinking, lol what is season six, mentions of other pack members, non-traditional making merry, underage for America anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Derekreallywishes Lydia would stop spiking drinks at her parties...





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have to give a special thank you to Janey (who is possibly reading this on a plane right now STAY SAFE) because I had no fucking clue what to do with "merry" and she suggested Stiles getting too Merry with the eggnog so... Tadaaaa!! Anyway, Sterek Christmas Bingo, for which I still don't have bingo so. :P~~

Lydia and her godforsaken spiked drinks.

Derek honestly thought she would've learned after her sixteenth--seventeenth?--birthday, when she'd put wolfsbane in her punch and made the pack hallucinate. Fun times. Especially the part where she'd rendered Derek unconscious and used him to raise his dead uncle.

Took a while to get over that one, but he did, they all did, and despite any reservations, Derek still showed at the party she threw for the pack at her parents' lake house, celebrating not only the holidays, but the fact that the elder members had survived their first semester at college without supernatural interference or failing grades. And, of course, the eggnog she'd prepared was spiked with not just rum but also a minor amount of wolfsbane, just enough to allow the supernaturals among them to feel the affect of the alcohol and "make merry" as she'd put it.

Unfortunately, they'd made too much merry, leaving Derek, Lydia, and Mason as the only completely sober ones, all having stuck to the warm apple cider instead. Made the evening interesting though, being clear headed as they watched everyone else slowly descend into drunken sloppiness. Scott, predictably, was a huggy drunk who loved everyone. Malia tried to make out with practically everyone. Kira was klutzier than usual. Liam tried to fight his own reflection at one point and it was only through Derek's quick reflexes grabbing him by the waist and hauling him away that kept the sliding glass back door in one piece.

But the worst of them all was Stiles. A smashed glass was the least of the problems he'd caused that night. He'd hung off everyone at least once, slurring his love for them--Derek had gotten it the most, along with declarations over how "pretty" he was--had spilled eggnog on both the carpet and a couch, and had managed to break a frame of an expensive looking painting. Luckily for Stiles, Parrish had become very adept at distracting Lydia and reining in her ire, otherwise they'd be throwing his body in the lake at that point.

And also luckily for Stiles, Derek had been the one to find him humping the Christmas tree rather than Lydia, hauling him away with one hand and righting the tree with the other.

"You realize Lydia is about three seconds away from literally blowing your head with her banshee scream, right?" Derek pointed out, watching the tree as the ornaments settled, making sure nothing fell off or broke.

Stiles blew a raspberry, getting spit on the side of Derek's face, and the werewolf scowled. "I'll be fiiiine," he stated, flopping forward onto Derek and hanging off his shoulder. Again.

"Right," Derek grumbled, wrapping an arm around Stiles' waist and pulling him upright against him. "You've had enough eggnog for a lifetime."

" _I_ ," Stiles began, slapping a hand on his own chest then hiccuping. "Am making merry. Wish you need to. To do. Because is Merry Christmas, not Grumpy Christmas or Sourwolf Christmas."

Derek felt his lips twitch up at the corner despite himself, oddly endeared by the ramblings of a drunken fool. "Pretty sure you're merry enough for all of us."

"Mmmm," Stiles hummed his agreement, lifting his head to smile dopily at Derek. "Merry 'nuff for both us."

"Yep. That's. Close to what I said."

Stiles shifted so he was leaning chest to chest against Derek, arms thrown over both the werewolf's shoulders, and the older man felt his heart start pounding in his chest at the proximity. This close, he could see the light dusting of freckles under Stiles' eyes and smell the eggnog on his breath and feel his every breath. His heart was tripping all over the place, loud in Derek's ears, but he still exuded a calm confidence, a warm contentment in his scent, and Derek felt completely off-balance, both literally and figuratively. His hands went to Stiles' hips, feet shifting so they didn't keel over, and his eyes darted back and forth between half-lidded and drowsy whiskey orbs.

"Love 'nuff for both us, too," he stated, leaning even closer, eyes dropping down to Derek's lips that parted as his breathing grew heavier in anticipation.

This was wrong. He shouldn't want this. Yeah, Stiles was eighteen now so illicit thoughts wouldn't land Derek in jail the way they would've a short time ago, but...

But it was Stiles and they both had scars and they'd both been thrown through the ringer more than once. And maybe that was why Derek felt that _pull_ between them get stronger as time wore on, as they both grew and experienced new things, good and bad. Maybe it was why a crush had developed into something more. Maybe it was why he found himself wanting, _hoping_ Stiles was about to close the distance and press their lips together.

Okay, no, bad idea. Stiles was drunk, consent was an issue--even with just a kiss--and chances were, the guy wouldn't even remember any of this come tomorrow. They shouldn't--

"Der," Stiles breathed out and Derek felt his own breath hitch. No one had called him that since Laura had died but it felt so right rolling off his lips, like it belonged there.

Like Derek's lips belonged there.

"Stiles, I--"

But he never got the chance to even form a thought, much less speak it. Because Stiles' head had fallen forward... onto Derek's shoulder as he passed out.

Fucking perfect.

A harsh sigh left Derek as he glowered at nothing, glancing around the empty room the two of them were in. Christmas music drifted in from down the hall, joined by raucous laughter and whooping as someone--probably Malia--climbed onto the coffee table and began dancing and Lydia screeched at them to get down. No one had overheard or overseen what had just passed between Derek and Stiles. And no one was around to help Derek with an unconscious Stiles.

"Shit," he muttered to no one.

With careful and quick movements, he managed to get Stiles in his arms bridal style, carrying him upstairs. He found the younger man's borrowed room by scent, laying him on one of the twin beds before removing his shoes and covering him with the quilt. Derek thought of everything he knew of human hangovers and drunkeness, filling a glass with water and putting it on the nightstand, along with a bottle of painkillers and the bathroom trash can, in case of emergencies.

Stiles was still completely out, snuffling contently in his sleep, and Derek allowed himself a self-indulgent moment to check out his sleeping form. It was the only time he'd ever seen Stiles still, peaceful, relaxed, and it was a shitty reminder that it wasn't just the supernaturals in their group who were constantly on edge.

With a small sigh, he sent a wish up to no one or anyone or everyone that Stiles would find more peace like this, and that he wouldn't need to drink to excess in order to find it. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, gentle smile on his face as he carefully brushed some of his brown hair back.

"Merry Christmas, Stiles," he whispered before leaving the room and closing the door behind himself. He might not be one for "making merry", but he had to admit, he was feeling something more than just the Christmas spirit at that moment.


End file.
